High Priest Kangxi
High Priest Kangxi (1065 – 1162) was the first Emperor of the Topei Dynasty and its colonies. He reigned as emperor for 60 years, the longest of any recorded monarch. Before his accession to the throne, he served as a general and head of his clan, conquering all of Greater Topei and establishing his dynasty as a dominant power in the east. Kangxi is succeeded by Emperor Akio. Early life Kangxi was born to the Sugure clan in Josho Province near the border of Getasui, in what is now western Topei. Being one of many heirs to his house, at the age of 16 he was given command of 200 volunteers to fight in the war with the southern clans. He lead his army south, and met with a Getasui patrol at Machigai. The battle ended in a hasty retreat, and his untrained men were no match for the southerners. Devastated, he vowed to return with an army twice their size. In the summer of 1081 NE, Kangxi led a larger force south to Fort Toroi in Qigaisou Province, and liberated the lightly defended fortress and its neighboring town. The citizens who were loyal to his house rallied to Kangxi's cause, and his numbers grew substantially. War with Roba clan Over the next few years, Kangxi won a string of small victories against the southern clans, and gained influence for his house. In 1086, the Roba clan invaded Sugure clan territory, and Kangxi's father Abeoji was killed during the Siege of Jokhun. The Sugure homeland was occupied by Roba clan for the next year. In 1087, Kangxi gained the support of Keiro clan in his endeavor to reclaim his homeland. Kangxi rallied volunteers from the Sugure villages, and then met with the Keiro general Jeonghan's regiment near Gyumara. Jeonghan's men bolstered the ranks of Kangxi's army, which now numbered 3,300 men; 1,500 of those from Keiro clan. They were then joined by a battalion of 600 Vahians, mostly cavalry, under the command of Juhthea Suur. Battle of Gyumara and Gyoson The next morning, while encamped, a large force numbering 4,400 approached from the southwest, flying the Roba banner. Kangxi determined it to be only half of the Roba clan's army. He correctly assumed that the Roba clan was not yet aware of Keiro clan's support, and had sent the smaller army to deal with Kangxi's 1,800 Suguremen. The two armies clashed that morning at the Battle of Gyumara. After a bloody fight, Kangxi's army routed the Roba clan's forces, and took little casualties. He pursued them further south into Roba clan territory, where his men were ambushed by 1,600 isikesi near Katsehale Field, hastily assembled by the Koguch of Gyoson. After sustaining heavy casualties and the death of the Koguch, the isikesi retreated to Gyoson in defense of the city, but were quickly surrounded by Kangxi's army and surrendered the city the next day. The Sugure, Keiro, and Vahian forces remained garrisoned in the city for a week, and gathered more volunteers from the local populace. With the Roba presence diminished in the Sugure lands, loyal Sugure clansmen liberated Jokhun and Murasak. The remaining 6,900 men of the Roba army retreated to the Roba capital of Akashi. Siege of Akashi General Kyūsai of Keiro clan assembled an army of 5,400 at Kseong Castle. He was joined the next day by Kangxi and Jeonghan's men. The Vahian battalion left temporarily but rejoined the main force two days later for the Siege of Akashi, where the combined army of 10,000 marched north and laid siege to the city with Keiro clan siege weapons. The siege lasted nearly a month, and the defenders faced starvation and desertion. Eventually, the Keiro and Sugure armies broke through the walls with Wéichéng towers and captured the city. This marked the fall of the Roba clan, and many of its vassals pledged allegiance to the Keiro and Sugure clans afterwards. In 1098, Kangxi defeated the armies of Getasui and in 1102, he was crowned Emperor of all Topei.